A Cold and Broken Hallelujah
by Tellmelowtides
Summary: Sally Jackson died in a Minotaur attack, leaving a nine year old Percy's Jackson at the hands of Gabe Uglinano. As a result Grover never finds Percy, and it's four years later than he should have, at the age of sixteen, when he finds camp. Abused and broken they just hope they can put him together again.
1. Chapter 1

The boy sitting across from them was something she hadn't seen in awhile. She couldn't exactly place it, but there was a way about him that spoke of hard times and suffering. Almost as though he shared the same mannerisms as veterans of war.

Her eyes couldn't leave him. Just sitting there, on the other side of the coffee shop. Seemingly at peace as he listened to whatever music was playing through the headphones in his ears. But she saw through it, part of being a child of Aphrodite she guessed. And what she saw beneath was not near as pleasant as the lie he had carefully and unconsciously constructed for the people around him like it was second nature.

She understood the way that his eyes jumped from side to side. Every time a conversation got a bit to loud or the noise in general reached a higher level than was considered usual. It was barely there, but still noticeable if you knew too look for it, a flinch. A slight jump that came from years worth of experience with avoiding things associated with loud noises. Such as fights and yelling and generally chaotic and violent incidents in everyday life.

She would almost bet this vanilla milkshake that she was looking at someone who was abused. Long sleeves despite the almost eighty degree wheater, black jeans and combat boots. The hood pulled up to mostly cover his face in a rather poor attempt to hide the bruise forming just on his jaw line was very telling to someone who grew up seeing these kinds of things.

Abruptly standing, her table mates stared at her in undisguised curiosity. Their gazes trying to meet hers as she kept her eyes locked on the boy just fifteen feet away, three tables over. She was then gathering her stuff and making her way past the other patrons and avoiding little children as she walked past. Wanting to reach him as fast as possible. She had a hunch, one she wanted to work out as fast possible.

She was not oblivious to the curious gazes of Charles Beckendorf and Katie Gardner on her back. Their faces probably the picture of puzzled. But she did pointedly ignore their looks. They had had their backs to the boy this entire time and would undeniably understand once they saw her mission. They had seen people like this before as well.

It was as she drew closer that she felt the shift in the air. The same shift she had come to associate with those few particularly powerful half bloods. The ones who were just a tiny bit more god than man in the end. The feeling was one she had come to see as someone who was either capable of protecting everyone in a certain area or condemning them if they didn't know how to properly defend against monsters.

But this revelation made her day even better. Despite her earlier hunch that he needed some help, help that she could hopefully provide. She now knew she was capable of much more than just the basic aid that a person like him would undoubtedly need. Now she could take him back to camp and allow him to heal and grow and not end up like so many others, dead and meaningless, wandering aimlessly for the rest of eternity in the fields of Asphodel.

"Hello." Was the first word that made its way from her lips to his ears. His head raised slightly and he pulled out the headphones. Rolling them up he nodded to her but didn't smile back.

"Hi." It was a simple response. One that probably shouldn't have garnered such a deep reaction. But his deep baritone voice was like hot fudge dripping over a strawberry.

"What were you listening too?" And there it began, the stuttering. Something else she was, yet again, very familiar with. Although this was a set of different reasons than the rest.

"T-the fra-y." Came the quite response.

She wanted to hold him. He reminded her of those kittens and puppies she'd see on the side of the street. Wanting to take them home, care for them and tell them everything would be okay. Provide the love needed until finally they stopped flinching from touch and enjoyed having their stomachs full every day instead of scrounging for food and fighting for every little bit against cruelty.

It was only by associating the look on his now red face with something akin to embarrassed that she knew. And the realization slowly dawned her that she had said her thoughts aloud. Probably creating a awkward atomosphere to which he would undoubtedly excuse himself from.

She was busy looking down at her hands when a slight laugh made itself known. The chuckle having sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Her dignity had been a little price to pay to bring a small amount of joy to his day. But it was when he looked up and his eyes locked with hers that she understood and her breath was taken.

The hood had flipped down. And sweet damn she was glad it did. Slightly tanned skin, and a messy mop of shaggy jet black hair met her eyes. A small smile crossed full lips and his eyes, though shaded, were beautiful. A deep green and blue in color they seemed to swirl around and make a unique pattern. Similar to what she remembered from the beach off the coast. Crashing into each other. She would dare to compare them to a stained glass window. Fragile but undeniably beautiful and made with the abilty to withstand anything.

"I'm Percy." The smile was broken. It had been shattered and pasted back into his face. Bits and pieces were missing but she took it in stride.

"Well, Percy, I'm Silena, and I would love to tell you about something amazing." The hand that reached over the table was taken with ease. His grip was strong, though gentle. The same kind of gentle strength that she also knew from the tides of the ocean. And the currents as well. This boy was going to be happy one day, and she was going to make certain of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Finally, chapter two! Please point out any mistakes or canon things that I got wrong other than the obvious stuff that I changed for the AU.**

If you had asked him how he got into this situation he would be able to tell you exactly how. It had all started that Saturday morning, at 5am, because that's how all bad days start. Waking up two hours before your alarm, and then not being able to fall back asleep once it happened.

He had been merrily completing his daily tasks. Brushing his teeth, washing off the grim of the last night from his body. Just emerald practicing the correct levels of personal hygiene. And seriously, some people needed to go back to when they were being potty trained, because their parents missed a few lessons.

Then again, not like he was one to talk about such things. He was more than aware he had his own few screws missing and he took it in stride. Because why the hell not, if you're gonna be a fuck up at least own up to it. Fly your freak flag high is his motto.

But he had been peacefully preparing his morning when it happened. The light in the bathroom went out while he was standing in the shower. Naked, covered in soap and now standing in darkness he would have killed for another bulb to miraculously appear. But alas, things such as that did not form out of thin air to save poor orphan boys from having to make a naked dash to the supply closet across the hall for a new bulb.

Most people with common sense would have finished rinsing their hair, and then retrieved the item wrapped in a towel from down the hall. But he is not most people, nor does he have any common sense. As will be demonstrated every time he goes outside, he needs to be kept indoors for his own safety.

Post naked dash to the closet, he realized something horrifying. His razor was gone, and the two day old stubble on his face wasn't going good things. It made him look a little more like the inherent Troy or maker he was. Not that he did it on purpose or anything. It just happened enough that generally association with the boy named Percy Jackson meant that people watched you to make sure your complete lack of anything needed to survive wouldn't get you killed.

It was sad to say that that was not the first time he'd had to make a naked dash to the hall closet.

Mostly meaning that he had a reputation for bad things happening. Last week one of the lady's at the check out counter at his job had projectile vomited all over his clothing. That coupled with a really shitty morning had caused him to have a small breakdown. And it wasn't even the normal kind of shitty morning.

So yeah, people mostly didn't talk to him at all. Being nonexistent was how his life had been the past four years. People pitying from far away, not even knowing the truth of the situation. A small shiver went through his veins. He didn't want to think back on that, those times had passed. He left that Percy Jackson behind sitting in that coffee shop three hours ago when she gave him the proposal.

And that was why he was sitting here, in a closet, in the high school. While they were out there fighting whatever the fuck that thing was. Honestly he didn't care at this point in time, just glad to be hiding somewhere where it wasn't.

A loud bang, crash and suddenly the person he had come to know as Charles Beckendorf opened the door. And a large, ages old math textbook was thrown into his face.

"I am so not doing math right now." He stated, bored, voice flat.

"Toss it at that thing if it comes near you, but for now we have to go meet Silena and Katie." And he was off again. Hand latched around his arm and pulling him along the hallway.

Their footsteps reverberated. Making echoing sounds in the corridor and he fully believed this was some drug induced illusion. Nothing in the world could be this fucking weird and still make some amount of sense. They somehow had a logical answer for every single question of every single what the hell thing he encountered these last three hours.

With another sigh he pushed it into high gear. The sounds of growling coming from the distance. Along with clanging metal, a hissing sound and yelling in an odd language that apparently were some not so nice insults in Greek.

He so did not mean to sign up for this kind of shit.

He was staring at it. And he fully believed that was all he was capable of doing at the moment. Because out of all the things that had taken place, for some reason, his mind decided that this would be the one that would break it.

Honestly he would laugh at himself if he could. But he found it uniquely hard to get any words out. And they were unable to stop laughing while sending him mildly concerned looks. Though he was now intent to ignore them.

Laying on the ground before him was a pile of golden dust. A large pile of golden dust that had once been a monster almost the size of the school gym that they were in. He guessed that it would be more logical to wonder when the police were going to get here and find four best up kids wearing Greek armor staring at a pile of dust on the floor. But he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"You alright, man?" He wanted to scream at him. Did he look okay?

"Yes." It passed his lips without any sort of permission. And he silently berated his disobedient body. It was a traitor to the mind for answering their question.

"What're you thinking about?" That was Katy, he knew that voice. It sounded like honey, her hair was the color of caramel and her eyes were the same green as healthy vegetation. A sweet girl that he did not mean to say that too. But he had never had much self control even at the best of times.

"Oh, just thinking about building a time machine in my floating orgy house." As he replayed it it got worse and worse. Who says stuff like that? Well, apparently Percy Jackson does and he also has no apparent regard for the consequences of those actions.

And all the stuff that he has seen has improved his ability to mouth off to anyone talking to him, with no regard for the consequences. It insisted upon making it as vulgar as it could as well. Forcing him into the much coveted role of the douchebag who insulted pretty much everyone at the same time. That's how it's always been and shock doesn't seem to change it at all.

This is why he has been contemplating his life choices. It is also the reason why he was wondering what the hell he was, or if he was in the mood to be honest, wasn't thinking at that time. When he should have been paying attention to them and kissing their asses because seriously they could skin him alive.

"Percy, we're heading to where Argus is going to pick us up now." Her voice is soft, a small amount of annoyance that is outweighed by amusement.

"Uh, yeah, lets go." He pauses for a second, and thinks, who is going to have to clean up that giant mess they left behind. He must have said it out loud, no filter his kind helpfully supplies and they are giggling and assuring him that it will fade away on its own and won't hurt anyone at all.

And he wants to believe them, he really does. So he doesn't question it and follows them towards the now broken down gym doors. He's still holding that textbook, he never did use it. But somehow he can't bring himself to drop it on the ground. It's the first thing that someone has given him since she died and the thought of throwing it out like trash, even if it seems to have not been used since the 70's, it just does not sit right in his chest.

Then he tugs his backpack off his shoulders and stuffs it inside. He pays no attention to the odd looks that he gets from the others. They wouldn't understand if he were to tell them, which is why he won't.

There's suddenly a weight in his chest at the thoughts. And he knows what kind of night tonight is going to be. He's learned to feel when it's going to start and to make sure that no one else notices something is wrong. Because once the depression and the nightmares come so does everything and he can't risk them finding him in the middle of one of his vivid flashbacks.

Shame burns through him. And then he knows that he won't be able to have anyone touch him for awhile. The memories are right below the surface again and he needs to keep them at bay for as long as possible. Nobody needs to know what it happening inside of his head.

When Percy first sees Argus he has to do a triple take. Another thing that he is yet again certain is unique to the phenomenon that is Percy Jackson. Or it could just be that the man in question is covered in eyeballs on every single part of his body. And Percy almost asks him is he has one in a rather important below the belt place before thinking better of it.

He's almost positive that the guy knows it as well. Silena and Charles are making a quiet conversation in the background and Katie is talking to Argus. Attempting to make some sort of small talk with the usually quiet man and he's standing there, terribly out of place. But this in and of itself is not unusual.

Grasping the edge of his navy blue sweatshirt sleeve he tugs at it a bit. Feeling more awkward than is probably required in this situation. But he can't really help himself, he's starting to realize just how in over his head he is.

This is why he's unprepared. Charles claps a hand roughly on his shoulder and he has to reorient himself. Take a moment to breath and prevent himself from getting dragged back down. He wants the hand off his shoulder and he wants it off now. It's too dangerously close to the memories he wants to go away.

Feigning annoyance he shrugs off the hand. Hoping that they believe that he just doesn't want it there. Because that is the last meager defense that he has and he can't afford to lose it now. Not when he's finally so close to something that could be better than what he was so convinced was meant to be his life.

He shivers slightly. Thinking of the things he's done in dark alleyways. Where garbage stinks and it's hard and dark and deep and broken all at once. Just searching desperately for a way to keep the shitty roof over the heads of the two people living there. Not that the other resident ever counted as a person. A last ditch effort of survival at the sacrifice of dignity.

He sees Argus reach for the heat. The cars other occupants are talking to him animatedly but he is tuned into everything around him. But the look in the eyes on the back of his neck says he sees more than he lets on.

He struggles to keep the small distance between himself and Charles. The locked door in his mind close to coming undone and any physical contact that isn't instigated by himself might result in something bad. It's not a risk he's willing to take.

And he's sure that Argus sees this. That's why when he turns the heat up, and asks in sign language at the next stop sign of one of them wants to sit in the front seat he jumps at the chance. Learning that maybe sometimes, even though he doesn't know the exacts and hasn't been given any information, some people just know things.

He's curled into himself. The itch crosses his skin. Tearing at the seams holding his self control together. Leaving the ever present urge to dig the pencil sharpener blade sitting in his back pocket into his skin deep enough to bleed. The thought is comforting but at the same time slightly terrifying. He knows what he his arms look like without the sleeves.

The jagged lines from where he was to lost in his own mind. To freaked out to try to cut neatly. Where he tore his own skin out of desperation and the need to make something hurt as bad the pain settled within his chest.

There are others. Black spots where he burnt it, needed the outside to feel like the inside. Defeated and burning and falling down below anything that the world could ever heal. Just the primal urge to destroy what someone had used to hurt him. To mutilate it beyond the point of where anyone would want to ever do it again.

There's also more. Straight and controlled lines. Ones made specifically so that they would hurt. Deep enough that they would bleed and scar and leave him with the reminder that he is alive. That no matter what happened he's a person and ultimately he can give away what was taken no matter how numb he is. Today is feeling like it's going to be that kind of day.

He thinks that Argus might understand this somewhat.

The scenery that they pass is something that's not normal. His entire life he's grown up in the city. Where it's all bustling people, noisy cars and slamming doors. Smoke clogs the air and the never ending glow of the lights drowns out the stars in the distance.

He's got his headphones in. They block out the awful country music station Katie insisted they turn on before she promptly fell asleep. Leaning precariously against the door, leaving him worrying that she will somehow fall out and manage to hurt herself despite the lock being throughly engaged.

Silena and Charles are in the middle of a rather intense conversation. Something to do with the summer ending in a few weeks, monster attacks and a great lack in numbers. It seemed like it was mostly tactics information but somehow they didn't seem to be planning a raid within a video game to him. It was almost like they were trying to come up with ideas to fine tune a plan for an actually battle. So he dutifully ignored them as they continued the heated whispers that he wasn't supposed to hear.

The thump of the music in his headphones helped distract him. They had been driving for several hours and they were obviously nowhere near their destination. The scenic route did make for at least a certain amount of something worth looking at though.

The trees tall. And dense brush made up for the spaces between them. Creating a rather eerie setting despite the light of the moon and stars overhead. It seemed like something akin to what would go on in a horror movie. Though that might not be too far off when you took some things into consideration.

Argus was the worst one of the bunch he had decided. The man as a whole was not a bad person and he was easy to converse with. But when he wasn't talking or had lost apparent interest in the conversation he would go quiet. And you would see the eyes watching you and his ears listening at the same time. They didn't seem to mind it but he personally thought it was a little unsettling.

The silence would have been suffocating if it hadn't been for his headphones once everything settled down. The soothing, well, maybe soothing wasn't really the right word. But it calmed his nerves. The lyrics from One For The Money by Escape the Fate washed over him. He almost wanted to let them lull him to sleep where he wouldn't have to deal with the slight snoring of Katie, the hushed giggles of Silena, Charles quite humming and the ever present watchful Argus. But he didn't quite trust that these people were who they said they were. He vaguely wondered what that meant about his state of self worth that he would go with them without knowing. But chose not to dwell on that train of thought for long.

'It's one, one for the money

It's two, two for -' his headphones were pulled out of his ear. Katie was leaning forwards and saying something he had previously missed.

"There's the camp, the place I told you about." And sure enough, a large hill with a quite large pine tree resting on top was within his view. He didn't know when the road had changed from gravel to dirt but he was almost positive that they were less than two hundred yards away. And he supposed that if they were going to kill him they would have done it by now. He hadn't seen anyone else on these back roads since around two hours ago. That was saying something in a place as big as New York, people were usually tripping over each other.

Argus parked the minivan at the base of the hill. The brakes screeched and he hues tires for everyone to exit the vehicle quickly. So Percy did what he does best and tripped getting out, getting a rather not refreshing face full of dirt and weeds from the hillside.

Grabbing his meager amount of belongings, a backpack and a rather small duffel bag, after he denied help off of the ground he followed them. Argus had backed up and taken another side road that seemed to lead even deeper into no where. He guessed the only way to go was up the hill, to whatever laid beyond the horizon.

The three who were several yards ahead of them were met at the top. But the way of arrival was not one that he had expected. The slender, but muscular boy with messy black hair standing there had come out of the shadows. His black sword was hanging at his waist, and it somehow managed to go startlingly well with his black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and, ironically enough, an Escape the Fate t-shirt.

It wasn't until they started to point at him that he saw the boys face. And hot damn did he ever want to pull down both of their pants and fuck him against the tree right then and there.

His black hair was just long enough that he had to push the strands out of his eyes to see. A barely perceptible smile was still there from when he was speaking with his companions. His skin was tanned, not in the I spend a lot of time in the sun sort of way, but the naturally darker skin kind of way. The brown eyes were the same color as that fancy Belgium fudge his mom used to buy whenever she got a bonus at work. Melted and gooey, but hot damn did it look like they had a steel rose right down the middle of them. This boy screamed dangerous and he loved it.

"Percy, meet Nico." Once he had reached the group Silena beckoned towards the boy. It was then that Percy noticed he couldn't have been taller than five foot seven, the same height as Silena herself was.

"Hi." The accent was there, not as prominent as the Italian couple who owned the snazzy joint back in upstate New York, but still there.

He was unable to form words. All he was able to give was a nod. He found himself staring at the ground, another sudden weight in his chest. He couldn't pursue a relationship with anyone, no matter how good looking they were. He would be unable to give them things that everyone wanted from a relationship. And in order to explain why he would have to divulge his biggest secrets which he was unwilling to do.

So when Nico reached out his hand Percy grasped it. His handshake was firm, and he knew that kind of shake. It was the kind that someone did when they were trying to impress. Trying to show that hey, I'm stronger than you. But somehow it managed to not seem like that, almost like he had just been doing what he normally did.

"Percy Nico is going to show you around camp since we have to give the report on what happened to Chiron." It was Charles this time, the way it was stated was more of a question. Like he was silently asking if he was okay with this.

"Okay, see you soon." It was then that Nico gestured for him to grab onto his hand. He stared at it as if it were a foreign substance. Until the boy finally rolled his eyes, grabbed Percy's hand and said.

"Hold onto your assets and your bags, this is gonna be disorienting." And he wasn't kidding. For a spilt second Percy felt like he was being invaded by the cold air. A shiver passed through and it was dark, almost like the shadows were moving around him in a liquid form.

The next thing he knew he was bending over in a bush and hurling his guts out onto the ground. Listening to people yelling in worry and Nico curse everything under the sun in a blend of Italian and English profanity.

When he came too the world looked remarkably like a clinic. That what when e guessed that he was in whatever wound treatment place this camp had. And his mind was blurry, spinning in and out of coherent thought.

He would almost that it was the sushi he ate for lunch yesterday. That had to be the cause of this sudden bought of sickness. It had always been a prime rule of his mothers, don't eat sushi from the guy at the corner of 5th street and Randolph drive, but he had gone and done it anyway and it's cussed some sort of reaction.

That was when the whole flying through darkness came back. That kid was something else. Who the hell just grabs someone and transports them to another place without their permission. Oh! Maybe that was the issue. He doubted most people's stomachs agreed with inter dimensional travel.

He should count himself lucky that he didn't end up with his organs on the wrong sides of his body. Or maybe turned completely inside out with his muscle and bone exposed to the elements. In hindsight, that was not the worst that could have happened.

"Good, you're awake." His head turns to the side so fast he's genuinely worried he gave himself whiplash.

Standing there, dressed in the same clothes from easier. Is a more tired looking version of the Nico kid who had done this. He looked like he had been watching Percy sleep, but seriously, creepy as fuck much? While eating the plate of ravioli that looked very much like it was homemade and not from a makeshift teenage camps assembly line of meals.

Maybe he could cut a deal. A couple of favors for one of those plates. Because that shit smelled like heaven brought down to earth.

"Food please." Was what he settled with letting come out of his mouth. Getting something in his stomach was top priority at the moment. He didn't even care if he sounded like a Neanderthal.

Nico let out a snort. Saying something about Silena telling him that he'd be like that. Not to be offended and that he should give you the food. That it was only once your appetite was sated that you become a functioning member of society again. "Apparently when your hungry you become like an invalid in her eyes."

"I resent that." He said simply. Grasping the plate filled with the same heavenly food as the person before him. And he dug in without any semblance of stopping to do more than nod his thank you towards him.

His outlook on life was drastically impacted once he tasted it. The moan he he that he released made the boy before his raise an eyebrow. Which he steadfastly ignored in favor of the plate of food. However he was soon to discover that nothing stays silent for long around wherever he was.

There was a loud explosion. And he couldn't help but look around as though it had happened two feet away. His fork was paused an inch from his mouth and he was suddenly concerned. What kind of summer camp had things blow up at random times.

It was followed by three more explosions of a lesser degree. And then the door to the infirmary opened about five minutes after it stopped. He was still stuck with his fork almost in his mouth when Nico, that's his name, he reminded himself snapped his fingers. Dragging his attention back to the present moment.

"The three people that had come in where all by the bed. The shorter, obviously Latino boy was sitting on the bed, holding his forehead in his hands. A blond girl, who he noted was holding a textbook, specifically the one he had been carrying, seemed to be lecturing the boy. And the third, another blond, this time a boy, was checking over the Latino while the girl just kept going on with her scolding.

"That is why we don't have hand grenades here Leo. I shouldn't need to remind you this often." Ah, so not a first time offender. But still, how often does he build hand grenades that she needs to tell that too him.

"I thought I had it right this time Annie." He was trying to look sorry and failing at it spectacularly. The blond, Annie apparently, just heaved the loudest sigh he'd ever heard and marched away. Muttering things about how insufferable the boys at this camp were.

The Latino gave them a smile and two thumbs up. Looking like someone had just given him the jackpot. Or maybe that was just him celebrating getting out of several more minutes of lecture.

"Are they always like that?" The question came out before Percy could stop his track of thought.

"Yeah, that's how things are around here." Was the response. The black haired boy looked just as amused, if not more so than the Latino and Percy himself at the girls frustration.

He had a feeling he was going to like it here after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This is the last chapter I have written, so enjoy this because it might be a while before I get the next one out. But I will never abandon a story, I can promise that much.**

It wasn't until after Leo had left that Nico decided he was ready to go. He personally would have enjoyed the continued company, but apparently the black haired boy gave off a creepy aura that the blond headed doctor type kid didn't want around. However, he was willing to think that he just wanted an excuse to make Nico leave.

It wasn't until a few minutes after Nico had disappeared, plates in hand, that the boy turned to him. And he got the first good look at the person who had dealt with the whining Latino and taking it all in stride.

"I'm Will." Interesting name for an interesting person he guessed." We need to talk." And there went his good mood for the day.

"Why?" His voice was clipped, he knew he was being unwelcoming. Ready to leave and push the boy out of his mind already.

"I had to take your jacket off to check and make sure that you weren't overheating because of it." So that's what this was about apparently. A sense of deep dread at settled in his stomach. His voice seemed to fail him at the moment. Unable to find exactly the words to say in this situation.

"I saw the scars." Blue eyes were studying him rather intensively. And this was distinctly not something he was used to doing. Looking someone in the eye who had seen them.

Suddenly he couldn't keep eye contact anymore. The situation itself being to stressful to process at once. He was reverted back to the tactic that he's always known. The one he had been coached into using since his mothers death eight years ago.

And no, just no. That was a thought he was not willing to think. He did not need a panic attack, or whatever else came along with it this time. Remembering that day only caused undo harm to his already damaged headspace.

"What of it?" Arms wrapped around his legs, make sure the sleeves are pulled down to the bottom of his palms. Don't act like it bothers you. Pretend that everything is okay and people will just assume you're an attention seeker with no real problems.

"Some of them are self inflicted and others aren't. But something tells me that there's more I can't see." This was not what he was prepared for. This boy is making stuff difficult. People aren't just supposed to assume that.

He can't look Will in the eyes. And he knows that the boy knows why. He also knows what comes next and he's not wanting to think of that either. Because he's fucked in the head, and it's his issues, his alone. People need to stop trying to dig deep into his mind and pull out the damaged parts and try to glue them back. Duct tape would be more appropriate, especially being that the once smooth edges have been beating down to something nasty, sharp and not happiness, that much he knows.

"I can see you aren't going to talk anytime soon, so just listen, please." He's gearing up for something bad. He knows that look intimately. When things are about to get rather uncomfortable for all parties involved for various reasons. He's been here too many times before. But no ones been able to make it better, so why would this elusive healing process start now.

"There's two ways this can go. You can seek help of your own free will." For some insane reason he wants to laugh at the pun, but totally not a pun. Defuse a little of the tension. "Allow me, or one of the other older kids from the Apollo cabin to do a physical for more injuries and assign you to an old camper who went into psychology."

The or hangs heavy. He's not going to like the second option.

"Or I will have to tell Chiron, and he'll force you to allow us to check. That's not something you want. And make you go and stay in the psyche ward in New Rome. They won't let you go for at least three months, and that's if they see the amount of improvement they want. Plus everyone will know. Your choice."

"Funny." His voice is dead, flat, but at the same time stinging. "Doesn't sound like much of a choice." He knows he's being unnecessarily mean, but this is how he deals. Well, one of the ways if he's in the mood to be honest with himself.

"Well, you still have to choose." Percy knows there's still bruises from the last time. He didn't particularly like to wait between visits. Apparently he was a damn fine lay, and he knows someone is going to find out. Might as well be on his own fucking terms.

"I'll take the first option." He says slowly, cautiously. Not willing to give more than he needs to, but perfectly ready to take if need be.

"Okay, I still have to let Chiron know, but we can do it tonight, after all the activities are done." He takes a breath. "Do you want male or female attendants or does it matter?"

He finds himself at a loss here. Nobody had ever asked him what he wanted. What he was okay with. They just took and left like he was nothing more than a speck of dirt on their shoes. Not caring about the broken boy or the shame that permeated the room as they gathered their clothes and went on their way.

There had been both, he supposes. But he's since become intimately acquainted with all kinds of people. Male, female, it didn't really matter. He'd probably have a flash back either way. He pitied the poor souls who got caught in that, his own personal hell was something he never wanted anyone else to know.

"Doesn't matter." The boy nods.

"I can do it, if you'd be most comfortable with that. It'll just be me and one of my sisters there." His voice is soft, he knows what he has to check for. But it's also like he can tell the silent fear that's creeping up from the inside.

Eyes closed tightly. His hands are shaking more than he'd like to admit. Don't wake him up please. He knows what they are going to say when their done, damnit, but he can't take it. He can't take someone telling him what happened because that makes it real. He doubts he can handle making it real.

"Okay, tonight. What time?" His watch doesn't really work, but the longer he can put it off the better.

"Around seven, if that's okay. It's almost two now. We'll set up the private room before you get here and you can just meet us there." He nods his head. Incapable of forming a valid response and assumes he's free to leave.

He's almost to the door when he hears Wills voice again. Telling him something he can't even begin to fathom. After all, who the hell would want someone they barely know to know exactly what happened to them in the dead of night or why they refused to sleep in a bed. He sure didn't, but that was just him personally.

Nico is waiting about fifteen feet from the from entrance of the infirmary. He's talking with two people who are wrapped around each other and their relationship looks completely unorthodox. Something that he welcomed with more ease than he previously thought.

The girl had dark skin, her hair being this beautiful brown and red mix. Her eyes looked like molten gold, and she seemed to be the one doing the most talking. He couldn't look away, despite the fact that he felt no physical attraction. Something about her screamed ethereal beauty that he could not ignore.

The guy, easily over a foot taller than her, was smiling and contributing very little to the conversation. He looked Asian, but he was also a good few inches taller than him, and he knew his height was somewhere near six feet.

It was a few long and contemplative moments before someone noticed him standing there. The girl waved, gesturing for him to come over. And he saw Nico give her a small smile, one filled with joy, love, I care for you and all those good things. So much like the smiles he used to see on his mothers face.

But that thought lead down dark paths he didn't need to travel. The rest of the day and tonight would be hard enough as it was. He hoped that she wouldn't be one to wrap her arms around newcomers. He didn't take kindly to those kinds of advances on the best days. But maybe he could be more self aware since he was thinking of it beforehand.

Just as he had worried, once he had made his way over, a small body was launching itself into him. Hugging him tightly and then letting go just as quickly as she'd come. This was when he realized that this girl was shorter than he'd first imagined. But the guy standing across from him was still easily three inches taller. If he didn't know how to fight bigger people he would have been worried.

Nico was saying something, and so what the girl. He vaguely learned that her name was Hazel, and the tall Asian beside her was Frank. Who had apparently been her boyfriend for about three months now. But Nico scowled deeply whenever their relationship was brought up, prompting a small smack on the arm from Hazel.

By the time Nico had managed to get them away from the active girl and quiet boy he'd learned many things. Hazel was Nico's half sister, Frank was a son of Mars, the Roman version of Ares and apparently didn't like violence. He must have looked some sort of overwhelmed because soon he and Nico were walking on a quiet piece of beach.

The water was mesmerizing. Almost like it was alive to a certain extent and he had a hard time focusing. It was like the ocean called to him and when he lost his shoes, rolling up his jeans he could feel the strength. Knew the tides here were as dangerous as they were beautiful it splashed against his feet. Nico was smiling and soon joined him in the water at his urging, something about this boy intrigued him.

"Do you ever wonder about the stars?" He looked at Nico, not quite grasping the question.

"Wonder what about them?" The question hung in the air still. Leaving the silence suffocating to a certain degree. Heating the air and creating s tension that wasn't quite awkward, but rather just this side of nervous.

"Why they shine, even when the world is shitty. If you can find somewhere without clouds, they still shine." Logically he knew the answer to this question. It was scientific, and possibly something magical as well. But he guessed that wasn't the answer Nico wanted.

"No, no I guess not." He paused for a moment. Just taking in the multiply sensations around him. Wondering why anyone would dare to leave such a wonderful place. And despite the fact that the stars weren't out right at the moment, he could see what the other boy was meaning. "But I think I will keep that with me."

The silence invaded the air between them. But it wasn't a bad silence. He could almost believe that the two of them had been friends for a long time, rather than just hours. But he supposed that had something to do with Nico himself. The boy managed to make you feel as though he gave a damn about everyone. If the constant worrying look in his eyes every time he saw someone being taking towards the infirmary was anything to go by, then he actually did. His dark brown eyes screamed that he was the guy who'd pick up the puppy you kicked off the side of the road and nurse it to health.

That was something that Percy liked in a person. The ability to be kind and not think about it. Nico was genuine, a kindred spirit his mother would say. So he let the good kind of silence swallow the moment. Just basking in the fact that he was still existing, much like he was sure the boy beside him was.

That was when he realized the true purpose of Nico's question.

Piper McLean and Drew Tanaka were two different kinds of terrifying. And mixing them together got you nothing short of a hurricane. The words being spat back and forth between the two eldest daughters of Aphrodite were things that would have had some grown men running and crying for their mommas. But they took each other's insults in stride and fired back just as dangerously.

Honestly he would have laughed if he wasn't so damn scared. The girls would probably attack him because he looked wrong, much less laughed. This go around at lunch was turning out to be rather interesting. And if the way that everyone else was dutifully ignoring them, a fairly normal occurrence.

Percy was completely not expecting being pulled into the crossfire however. And if what Drew had just said, something about Pipers dad was anything to go by at the moment. Things were about the get nasty.

So as it was, he looked back and forth between the two of them. They wanted him to be a fucking neutral party and decide who won and who loses. They apparently wanted someone who was by biased toward either person. If one of them hadn't had a hold on each of his arms he would have taken off running at top speed to anywhere but here.

He looked around desperately. Nobody had ever thrown him into a den of teenage girls before. He didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't get out now. But everyone was busy looking highly amused or not looking at all.

And Nico, the shit, was just watching with a raised eyebrow and slightly amused expression. Well, you know what, fuck you too Di Angelo. He could survive two teenage girls from the Aphrodite cabin on his own, he'd show them. But yet as they continued on with their argument he began to wonder what exactly he was supposed to do. It felt like he was awkwardly being forced to stand in the middle here. For no other purpose than too just stand.

That was when it happened. He had zoned out so he wasn't sure what kind of shit went down. But whatever it was Drew threw herself at Piper, in such a way that if he hadn't grabbed her around the waste, the two would be rolling around on the floor fighting. A young blond man, with eyes a startling shade of light blue, came and pulled Piper away. Giving him a thank God you caught on look as he held onto Drew.

"You know, I actually don't mind this too much. You've got some nice stuff under these clothes." He barely caught what she was saying before somebody was grabbing at his junk.

If anyone asked later, he would throughly deny the noise that he had. It was high pitched and he jumped away from Drew as fast as possible. Making sure to keep at least three feet between them as she kept moving closer. It reminded him oddly of a tiger stalking and getting ready to corner her prey.

People were snickering and trying to hide their laughter. He's certain his face must have been a brilliant shade of red for everyone to look at. And he doubted that anyone hadn't heard her commentary or saw what she did. He was suddenly very eager to leave the dining hall and go back to whatever Nico was planning on having him do next. He would gladly take physical labor and boring tours over being stuck with a grabby handed five foot three daughter of Aphrodite. But the bastard was still getting his amusement watch him flounder.

"Drew please." He started, but was promptly cut off.

"Please what handsome? I'll be glad to help you with anything." And she was right up in his face, pressing her chest against his as he tried to back farther into the wall. And everyone was still watching, wondering, he was so not into this. Or Drew at all to be honest.

"Get away from the poor boy Tanaka. He's new and not ready to deal with you yet." The voice was like it was sent by the gods themselves. Saving him from what surely would have been a very... unique situation.

"Fine." She stormed off in huff. Suddenly everyone was back to normal. Nobody but Nico was even looking in this direction anymore and he was grateful. It wasn't everyday that you got grabbed by the junk and then saved by a girl who looks even more deadly than the last. Then again that could be why people weren't looking anymore.

"Thanks for that." It came out without him meaning for it too. He was just glad that his voice was steady, the situation was really hitting him now. It came too close, way to close to things he's struggling to keep buried.

"It's no problem, Tanaka needed to be put into her place anyway." The girl had dark skin, he'd almost dare to call her from the Caribbean somewhere. Or at least from some Spanish speaking region. Her eyes were a shade lighter than Nicos, without the green specs throughout. Matched with her black hair in a braid, obviously trained warrior skill and above average height for a woman. Well, you had a very scary person. But something told him she was on his side, even if he could now be considered biased.

"Well, still, the thanks applies." He was nervous, holding casual conversation wasn't his thing. With Nico everything had been deep or when he was half conscious, with Will he could be rude and Silena didn't ask a lot. But he had a feeling this young woman would be the one to figure him out.

"I'm Reyna, by the way." She held out her hand, ready to introduce herself officially with a handshake.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." He grasped her hand firmly. He could feel a friendship blossoming here.

"Well Percy. Do you want to come with me and learn how to fend off people like Tanaka? I have an extra sword." Her smile was predatory, she knew what she was doing and she was doing it well. This was Reynas way of staking a claim, saying this boy is off limits, hopefully ensuring that he would not have any more Tanaka attacks.

"You know what Reyna?" He looked over his shoulder, Nico had disappeared. He guessed that the boy trusted Reyna to ensure his safety. "I would love too."

Reyna didn't go easy on anyone. That much he was absolutely positive of. The fact that he was holding his own against her was a small miracle. It was just barely, but he was doing it. Something that he was going to remain proud of since he'd never held a sword before in his life.

The lessons Reyna had wanted to give him were fairly basic. He was a natural he supposed because she only had to teach him some before he began learning on his own from the way she fought. The small group of watchers who were quietly making bets seemed to be more into the fight than either of them. Paying attention to what they were doing was his fatal mistake though.

Reyna saw her opening and she went for it without hesitation. Landing a strong hit on his right shoulder. Rendering his dominant arm less powerful because of the pain. It was only a matter of time from there until he went down.

He did not fall immediately, that was he was grateful for. But he did end up on his ass one way or the other. Reyna was standing over him, offering a hand to signal a friendly defeat. He risked allowing a small smile onto his face as he grasped the offered limb and allowed her to help pull him up.

He took a moment to observe the waning crowd as Reyna walked over to a bench and began removing her training armor, leading him to believe they were done. The girl he had seen in the infirmary earlier that day was sitting down on the opposite side of the arena, curiously writing something in a notebook. Her blond curls pulled back and grey eyes shining with intensity. That very same Latino boy seemed to be the one feeding her the information in rapid fire succession. He was almost tempted to laugh at the picture they made.

"That's Annabeth and Leo. Daughter of Athena and son of Hephaestus. Together those two make it almost impossible to beat the other team." Reyna was beside him again and he stifled the urge to let how a rather unbecoming shriek. He hadn't even heard he walking up next to him.

"Beat at what?" Reyna's slightly amused chuckle did nothing to calm his nerves, if anything they increased.

"Capture the flag. We're on their team and trust me when I say we're going to win." Her confidence was astounding.

"How do you know that?"

"Because we've got the best fighters and smarter people in camp on our team this time." He was almost tempted to ask what capture the flag was. Then realized just how stupid a question that would actually turn out to be. The name literally told you exactly what it was and he knew he wasn't the brighter crayon in the box, but he didn't want to be labeled as stupid.

Then when Reyna began walking away he followed her. She showed him how to remove his armor, where the store the stuff and how to put it back up. Then they began a search for someone in particular at her bidding. Claiming that she knew they would get along great and wanted to introduce them. Something about helping him to make more friends so he wasn't stuck a loner forever. He thought that two friends was more than enough however Reyna didn't seem to share that sentiment. Claiming that everyone needed something they trusted above everyone else.

He went along with it. This was so different how things had been back in New York. He could almost ignore the itching the crawled across his skin. It made him want to claw off his flesh and suddenly he knew that he was going to need to find somewhere dark and alone for the night.

Tonight was not going to be one of his good nights.

Jason Grace was a force of nature, and a fucking hot one at that. He hadn't really paid attention earlier when the guy pulled away Piper but now he was. It was almost impossible to ignore.

Where Nico was all understated beauty with a darker complexion, melted chocolate eyes and black hair. Jason was tanned skin, confident stance, dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes. Total and polar opposites. In every way but attitude is what he had learned.

Reyna had left him with Jason and Nico awhile ago. Claiming she had some unfinished business with some of the male campers to attend too. Leaving their impending doom up to his imagination. He learned that he had a very wild and morbid one.

Nico and Jason were making quiet conversation about random things. But the comfort and ease with which they spoke to each other was envious. He had long since decided he was intruding and placed his headphones in his ears. Deciding to watch the life of camp half blood on go around him. The hustle and bustle was comforting to watch.

People were milling about as they were getting ready for something. This something he assumed was the capture the flag game Reyna had told him about earlier. He was yet again left feeling like an outsider looking in. He didn't know these people, and they didn't know him at all. He could leave now and nobody would be overtly upset about it. But he had long since accepted this fact about himself when it came to others. He was meant to be a drifter, it was only a matter of time before he left.

He's not sure when he managed to drift off. But the next thing he knew he was being gently shaken awake. Nico and Jason gone, Reyna nowhere to be found, and the strangely golden eyed girl from before standing above him. Come to think of it he didn't see anyone around.

"They are all playing capture the flag, they didn't want to wake you. You can participate next time." He must have looked really confused because a small laugh left her lips.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Around two hours. But they'll be done soon so you need to be awake when they get here, cause it'll be dinner." That was the reason then. He certainly wasn't going to protest food. Even though his stomach would surely reject its presence late that evening.

He nodded his head and proceeded to make light conversation. Maybe this want as bad as he made it out to be. This place could be something good.


End file.
